【国陀】羚羊之梦
by NivisFlavium
Summary: 架空 有异能


BSD文豪野犬**_Kunikida_** X **_Fyodor_** 国木田独步x费奥多尔·陀思妥耶夫斯基 费奥多尔 第一人称

A

"如果人鱼能用那把刀刺死王子，她就能变回鱼尾，回到大海继续她两百年的寿命。"太宰说。

B

有人说羊是最温柔的生物。还听说羊年出生的人也都最命苦。羚羊和羊非同个科属，听上去却都很柔弱。我最喜欢非洲草原的一种羚羊，生着耸长尖锐的螺旋型双角。幼羚的脑袋上支着脆而小的角，看起来就像是美貌而可爱的小小恶魔。不过这些都还是我非常小的时候的想法了。那时还梦过自己化作生着细足的飞鸟，想象怎样才能握住那螺旋的锋芒。梦结束时，它们划破了我的手掌。

我是这间精神病院的孤儿，因为我的母亲死在这里，并且生下了我。尽管这里的人们对我都很温柔，但我仍时常觉得是它夺走了我的母亲，所以无论如何倒不愿离开它。没有人认领我，我便心安理得地呆在这里。我母亲的医生说我在心理学方面有天赋，乐意找借口留下我。他和他的妻子没有孩子。那时我5岁，不能自已地偷偷怀疑他拿我当作实验的观察对象，又想到即便他坦白自己的理由，以我幼稚的年龄和心智恐怕也不能理解。或许他也想着这点，所以从未解释。

母亲生前热爱孩子，一直有照护孤儿。可是在生下我这个"第七个"时，她却去世了。别人常常夸赞我的美貌，小时候我觉得这是理所当然的，因为母亲就是公认的美人。后来渐渐又发现，在多数人付诸喜怒哀乐的事情上，我自己缺乏同样的情绪。他们说这只是因为低血压和贫血。

我仍怀疑，以至于信了神，也怀疑自己，焦虑这份自知的怀疑会彻底毁掉我的生命。我开始称呼医生为爸爸。我宁可拥抱一个石像，也不愿意同外公他们赴宴席。他们经常来看望我，送给我奢侈昂贵的玩物。父亲的家族始终没有出现过，在青春期到来前，我认识到自己的亲生父亲出现在我的家族中会是一个罪人。我领悟到自己的爱情没有希望，说不出具体理由地。也就是在那时，我的异能杀掉了第一个人。

好在是个罪犯。爸爸吃了一惊，很快又平复下来。他仍然珍爱我为病房中的贵族，任由我将这狭小的卧室布置成温暖的模样。每当有人打听那个七窍流血死去的小偷的事情时，爸爸便用各种借口搪塞过去。我不愿接受访问，他们亦怕麻烦。可由此我对外面的世界产生了好奇，仿佛自己一直生活在水底。

但当外祖父他们再次来询问，是否同意外出生活时，我还是摆出拿手的好戏，撒娇耍赖，甚至躲在爸爸的鞋子后面—他们似乎很难拒绝我的谄媚，冈察洛夫也是如此，便也不由得帮忙找起托词。我难道不是一开始就知道他们的心思么？难道不是从起初就明白冈察洛夫很爱宠伶俐乖巧的小孩吗？难道不是从刚见到那个小偷时，就料到他会痛哭流涕地忏悔，却还是杀了他呢？

空气仿佛从那天那晚后变成了温蓝的夜色。冈察洛夫医生仍视我如己出，我仍尊敬这个养父。我思考着死亡和爸爸的包容，他包容我如同包容死亡，而我是反之亦然。在某个瞬间我想，爸爸毕竟还是理解我，所以愿意同我一起生存下去，而那个人会死去只是因为没有。我即是罪，我亦是罚。

爸爸看到我时总会有点开心，仿佛他脑子里一个忧郁的肿瘤被切掉了。可是要我说，他那平静快乐的样子仿佛是大脑里感知不幸的部分都被去除了。没有人能因为无忧而无欢，如果他更加喜悦，那也只是我让他愈发烦恼了而已，我想到，不禁回忆起幼时他得意洋洋地告诉别人，费奥多尔在察量别人的内心方面敏锐非常的话，不禁自责心痛。我不明白这是否是一种才能。

某天，别的孩子从外面带回宠物餐厅的照片，那家店新买了一只白色的羊驼回来，豆黑的眼睛看着人们，仿佛在索取拥抱。这时我才体会到那是种多么温柔的生物。温柔的还有国木田独步这个新来的实习生，会勤勤恳恳地坐在值班室里记录每一个病人的情况，笔记上有美狄亚也有理想。他的白大褂下充斥着外界的气味，和这个水族箱里的不同，沉重得就像暴风雨到来的天空；隐藏在这张年轻面孔下的忧切总是对着世人，仿佛总有一天会溺亡其中。对外我的身份只是一个长期幽居的病人，有时帮冈察洛夫医生处理一些文件，看书或者和外面的孩子玩乐。国木田送来一本童话，封面上的画出自1882年出生的法国著名插画家之手。我看着国木田薄灰绿色的眼睛，那无辜的神色。他看起来就像一只羚羊。煞有介事，长了两只纯洁的独角兽样的角，却只有短小可爱的尾巴。以前我曾莫名其妙地想，为什么它们不能在屁股后面也长一对角。现在我似乎有点醒悟，任谁都不能逃过爱欲的诱惑，它在想要爱的时候就已经脆弱。

我们问他是否曾为女人流泪，他不禁轻叹口气，默不作声。我跟他熟络起来以后，不动声色地知道她叫佐佐城信子。想想，自己的罪罚能否使他跌落，又在下坠后带给他真正的救赎呢？还是会有另外一个人能在漂流的彼岸救起他？我不由地哀叹自己的爱恋只能得到这样一个可笑的形状，因为爱他原非我的本意。而我也无意袒露它。

但不知何时开始，隐藏这心意衍变成了我真正的阴谋。人们爱我，只是因为我塞壬一样的吟咏。这一次，他不会听到我的声音了。实习期结束时，国木田同意了一起出去溜达的提议。

在路上，我们谈论异能、小偷和性。他异能手帐封面上的"理想"二字，或许就是他唯一奢望的东西了，也是那些纸片从没给过他的唯一一件东西。那其中也包含着某种爱情吧。那个法国插画家抛弃了新婚一年的妻子，用十二年青春验证无爱的恋情，再同第三位将余生之才抛洒殆尽。可以说很有男性的随性了。而国木田和不少人一样，认同自己是个缺少交际运的单身汉，甚至不愿忍受一个不在时刻表里的情人。在那个日程规划里，我想也没有现在这样，被尼古莱的异能藏起鼻子，或是被西格玛怂恿着去赌场放松吧。如果现在有个女生在我们前面的车站，看他这个样子，说不定倒很容易爱上他。她们都爱他和他的这种无自觉的天真，不是么？

会相信异生物的存在，实在是一种幸福呀。这样，只要想到理想，心中就能获得幻觉的美丽。诚然，有的人直到成年仍然相信圣诞老人真的存在。可我无力嘲笑他。

我们一群人走到间名为"人鱼"的街头甜品店前，各自购买色彩奇异的饮料。和医院不同，街上非常嘈杂，日光刺眼，仿佛每一件事都能像坠落的石块，足以砸破我的脑袋。在纷乱的世间，他反倒像我护在心怀里的一件易碎品。若他最终仍不知我的爱，在某种方面倒等同我战胜了他。说不出是什么滋味，是纯粹的恋慕，对国木田还是对整个世界，或者仅仅是玩味他这个人本身，都使自己的足尖轻飘飘了，好似在刀尖上跳舞。含着奶茶香味的甜蜜，也血淋淋，我这时体会到那些爱恋他们的人们的心情。美得何其无辜，甚至使别人心甘情愿地扑向厄运，都不是他们的本心…从头到尾保持着一无所知的纯洁。人鱼或许到死也一直爱他。

朋友们不禁打趣我，怎么会交往这样一个老实人朋友，虽然他们也知道，我慢条斯理的说话方式很合国木田的节拍。他们感叹他的正直，却好像在哀悼我。

他问我，为什么不离开那间病所呢？

他的发尾晃动了一下，使那对眼睛清凉得好似早晨嫩草上的露珠。这时我想起来，我从来没有出去看过这些东西。医院周围缺乏植被，花草不允许养在触手可及的地方。我想，一开始可能只是因为幼稚的执拗，后来是长久的习惯，使自己觉得那幢大楼就是全部的世界。也或许是失去了生母，所以把那个地方当成了一个替代的子宫…然后我说，小偷进来的时候，是那把刀的反光，偶然间让我醒来的。他胡乱挥舞起来，我不知道他杀没杀过人，但足以用异能为了没有兑现的未来杀掉他了，甚至不是为了自己。原本就没有几个人能在触碰我时全身而退，他更不可能。当鲜血从他扭曲的脸庞上流下来时，他一息尚存地祈祷和忏悔，这样我就又完成了一件普教的任务。

起初我就是人鱼…甚至无法证明不是自己杀了母亲。我的祝福和祈祷，都住在别人的黑暗中。冈察洛夫爱我，像爱着不存于世的异星人。电影里人们总是不会放着没见过的东西不管。

听罢，国木田大大地抽了一口气，痛苦地在内心为我感叹起来。他仍然郑重地握着我的手腕。

这就是我想做的，让羚羊哭泣。爱一个人，不免要看他的全部。看着那双睁大的杏仁儿眼，我如愿以偿地心痛起来。我预先就知道的，也知道爱情，甚至比同辈的太宰多知道一丁点。我要做的，就是使一切发生。

我说，我们回去吧。

我一定会回那间病院，如同人鱼必定返回自己的海洋。从生下来，我就是那间医院的异类，嗅着所有人身上来自外界的芬芳，体会着它们变幻万千，而我不愿融入那个一直变化的世界，而是希望世界为我所改变。这不就是爱情所希求的事情么？王子若能肯定和接受人鱼的爱，就等于打破了世界的规则。这样，她的一切都将彻底改变。

所以，他只要像一个懵懂的石像就好。

我看着他，眼神不免哀婉。太阳在他的脑后闪耀着。在他面前，我也变成了一只柔弱的羔羊。我不禁轻轻后退了几步，感觉几乎要跌在车水马龙的车道上，化作泡沫。

所有的感情都在怂恿人，一定要达到自己的目的，同时他们也强迫所有人，为了那个人放弃这个目的。我反握住他的手，稍微往这边扯，知道如果自己有哪怕丝毫的理性尚存，就不该妄图改变世界。可每当拉起他的手，他完好无损的样子都让我相信，哪怕只有一瞬间，我也改变过世界。他冷静的样子使我满意，他内在的热情这一次真正地为我所见。

我们回到医院，为他举行欢送会。实习期结束，他已经买好去另一个城市的机票。

医生的职责或许就是要向患者一直保证什么吧，而那定是病人最想要的东西才行。他总是鼓励我，对我这个不会痊愈的人保持期待，如同给软弱的女人穿上了坚毅的男装，还带她去骑马。从一开始，这莫不是场心照不宣的相互欺骗。

而她的脚仍然很痛。在求不得的旅途中，没有哪一处是肯定不会痛的吧，不是这里，就是那里。我告诉他，自己决定不离开这个地方了。他有些沉重地点点头。外面的世界果然都像是刀锋一样疼痛，我想，看他的面孔多么哀愁，而我也构成这令他忧虑的世界的一部分。

我碰了碰他的眼镜腿，转身坐回病床上，抓紧床架仿如握紧一把刀子。在罪孽中沉睡着惩罚的刀子，反过来，要惩罚人，就要背上伤害人的罪行。这倒没有什么想不开的，我和自己的心一直都是好朋友。我们注视着他离开，带着这里的气息，成为下一站的外来客。

到最后，人鱼肯定还是相信了天使的吧。那个故事的一个版本里，人鱼化作泡沫后，灵魂见到了上帝的使者。国木田的草色脑袋走到了正门口。我想，谁说人鱼最终选择离开不是因为见到了天使呢？神总是一个更好的选择。

我一直看着他，越来越相信，在真正的绝望中，天使这种本不存在的概念必然会诞生，只不过他们有的是翅膀，而非鱼尾。当人心不能再任由情爱时，人鱼就产生了。当人们毫无自由时，天使就降临了。人鱼果然到死都爱着王子。

我闭上眼睛，做了一个冰冷的梦。梦里，小偷的刀子变成羚羊的双角，插进了我的肚子里。人鱼也许在被赋予暗杀爱情的角之前，就想象过天使的存在，见过，甚至是幻觉。那么国木田真正能与理想结伴同行时，恐怕是在他死后了。到那时，留给我一堆泡沫又有何益呢，哪怕我有再多的爱。饮下爱情泡沫的滋味，可定会比劈开鱼尾的毒药要痛苦得多，我会一直痛苦到死。

就像现在这样，不免泪眼斑驳。

END


End file.
